Fading Reds and Plastic Blues
by otakuzombyninjah
Summary: I'm sucked back in time by an ancient ring, I accidentally make a contract with a demon, my best friend is becoming suicidal as I speak and I cant do anything, my little brother is kidnapped by the organization that scarred me, aaannnd I got marked as a mate by two demons. Well it cant get any worse. CielxOc Eventual one sided OcxAloise
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everyone~ Im back with same story but better. Somebody posted a really rude comment, and it really made me feel like crap Especially because this was my first story ever and well yeah. I do admit, I made Ciel ooc but what could you expect. I would've felt better if the person was just giving advice but no, they scolded me like Im a damn five year old. They told me to stop writingand you what no. Im making the best out of the persons damn note and they can shove it up their ass. Annd with me going out of the story line, its MY story, deal with it. What did warn ? Dont like dont read. Ughhhh. Ill take advice but dont be rude about, damn. Sorry all of you who read my last story, thanks and I hope you enjoy my story. Have fun.**

**CielxOc**

**SebxGrell**

**I dont own Black Butler, but I do own my Oc's.**

I sighed as I walked down the streets of London. Well this is just perfect. My brother just _had_ to bring me a long for his business trip, but _no,_ he had to drag me from Japan. I tried to hide from him in the shinigami district but William had ratted me out, when I asked for help Undertaker and Grell just sat there and laughed. You would expect they would help me since Im their ruler but no, they laughed. As to be expected because I dont act the part. I really dont like to be pampered or anything like that. Auugh, now I got a head ache. All this because of my stupid brother.

"C'mon Hero, its just for a month and we could go back. Ya never know, you might find something love here." Speaking of the devil. This Mao, my demon buddy who became like a brother to me over the years. His wife Aito is also a friend of mine. God she's annoying but I still love her. Speaking of friends, my friend back in Japan, Niomi, my best friend, has had a rouph past with regrets but she raises her only son, my little brother, Nell well and now she is pregnant with her another child. Im really worried about and the promise I made to her a couple months ago when she found out she was pregnant. Its the main reason I was against this whole trip.

"Hero, lets go in this store, it looks really cute!~" Aito said. I sighed and nodded and she went into the store with Mao and I towing behind her. "OMG~ This dress would look so cute on you Hero!" she yelled. Oh no, Im not becoming her little doll to dress up. I ran into the back of the store and hid behind one of the many shelves, waiting for Aito to pass. When she did, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I snapped around to see Mao smiling at me.

"Scared ya did I?" he said. I shook my head and blushed. I wasnt scared... Ok mabe I was just surprised... Just then someone bumped into me. I looked down and bowed. "I-I really sorry sir.." The person scoffed and kept going while saying. "What were your going next time." I looked back up to see the man's retreating back. I hate that Im so timid.

I sighed. All well... I looked around seeing Mao no where to be seen. Where did that guy go? "Hero, look at this." I looked behind me to see Mao holding out a pretty blue ring. I admired the ring and took it from his hand. This ring... it seems so sad and angry.. I started to feel dizzy. I started to drift off and then I was completely shrouded in darkness.

_ "Mom, Dad!" I called out to the empty manor. Where could they be? Are they gonna surprise me for birthday again? I sighed sad. More than likely, my older siblings would not particapate and love l me like they should, thats all I ever wanted. It seemed as though they had a grudge against me. All well, it cant be helped. I made it to the library, deciding I was going to reead untill someone got me. I opened the door and was met with what would I could barely make out as my parents. Mama, Papa? What. I saw my mothers hand twitch. I ran over to her to see she was barley breathing. "Mom... What happened?" I sobbed out. "Darling..., your father and I love you... Thats why we made you heir, the birthmark on your back is a sign of that. Hero.. Take this necklace as your family heirloom... When your ready, it will also be you death schythe." I nodded and took the necklace from her neck. It was the on I had always admired. It was a silver chain with a big scarlet gem in the middle with a skull on it. I put around my neck and looked back to see my mom not breathing anymore. "Nooooo~!" _

_"Ahhh, so we missed one? Aa... Well Im guessing she's the one thats gonna be ruling. Ah ok then... Im going to make you the best weapon known to man kind." I looked back to see a tall man wearing a lab coat with a boy behind him. "Now lets test your pain tolerence, Kira." The nodded and before I could react the boy had me in a head lock. "May this be the first of many times testing you." He laughed and pulled out a bloody knife. He cut my neck open but some how, I was still able to breath. "Ahh your skin patches itself up quickly..Hmmmmm interesting." Then he made a painful cut from my neck down to my waist. It continued on like this for hours._

_Quit... Please, quit. It hurts... It hurts! "Stop it, it HURTS!"_

"Stop it!" My eyes opened to see a surpised blue one of a boy looking back at me. What the hell? I looked and saw that I was in bed clinging on to said boy. He slowly pushed me off of him. "Who are you?" he asked. "Im Hero..." he nodded before straightening his back. "Im Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive manor." I nodded and loosened the grip I had on his hand that I refused to let go of. "Well now thats done with... What the hell were you doing in my bed?!" Huh?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry I wrote that message yesterday. I would like to thank Toru15 (I hope thats your user name, other wise Im making this out to the wrong person.) Toru has been so nice and good to my story and my self. I had just read their comment and it just gave me an extra boost to continue writing, so thank you. With my scedual, Im gonna try to update every day or every other day. Well enjoy my story.**

"Sebastion!" Why is he yelling all of a sudden? I felt myself being picked up and dropped on the floor. "Ow..." I mumbled. "What are you doing here?" he glared at me. What is he talking about? I looked around the room and saw I wast in my guest room I was some were else. I put my hands up in a 'Dont shoot' manner and I felt something drop out of my hands. I saw Ciels eye widen at what fell out. I looked down to see that pretty blue ring from earlier. I looked back up to see the boy looking at his thumb and back, and stopped and gave me a fierce glare. "How did you get that?" he snarled out.

I looked down at the ring again, picking it up this time. "I- I found i-it... Is i-it y-yours by a-a-any chance?" he snatched the ring away from me and put it on. Rude much? "Sebastion, who is this girl?" I looked over my shoulder to see a tall man dressed in black smiling a charming smile. There is something off about that him... " I apologize, but I do not know, young master." The boy sighed in irritation. "Well then, untill we have her records, she will work as an maid here." I looked back to see Ciel studying me with intrest.

"U-um.. W-why do I h-have to b-b-become a m-m-m-maid..? C-cant I just leave?..." I asked. Ciel turned to me and frowned. "Because we do not know how you got in my mansion or why your here either. Considering you dont know yourself , IM going to solve your puzzle. Youve gotten me interested..." I sighed now impacient. I want to go back to bed, and soon. "Cant I just tell you everything and then go?"

Ciel shook his head. "No, just in case there is anything you missed telling me." I sighed again now angry that he wont let me leave. He got up and walked to the door, he stopped befor he left. "I will have Sebastion to come get you when your ready." I nodded. With that he left the room with the Sebastion dude in toll. As soon as I was sure they were gone I started to form a plan to escape. I looked to the door and shook my head. I dont know my way around this place so I could get lost easily. I looked for any air vents and there none. Finally I looked over at the window. I could climb out... I looked out the window to see strong looking vines going down the side. I sighed, god I hope these vines are as strong as they look. I put leg out the window and placed it on a vine. I bounced it up and down to test the vines. Sturdy enough. I took a deep breath and started my desend. Before I realized it I was on the ground. I nodded to myself and started into the walk way towards the gate.

"Oh my, young master will not be pleased to hear that I caught you trying to escape." My eyes widened at the semi familiar voice. "S-sebastion..?" I turned to see the same face I expected. Damn, how did he get here so fast? "Come Miss." I shook my head and turned around to run. I was hallf way out the gate to feel myself being picked up. I looked up to see Sebastion smiling at me. For a moment, I swear I saw his eyes flash pink.

"Oh why couldnt you have stayed in masters room like a good girl?" I looked away. "I-I-I dont have t-t-to do a-anything..."

"What do you not have to do now?" What the?- I looked and Ciel scowling at me. I looked away intimidated. Ciel sighed and shook his head in dismissal.. " Alright, while you were trying to _escape_, Sebastion could not find any records of you, considering you didnt give your last name but Hero is a very rare name so there was only a short list to choose from. We found no records of you." I looked to Sebastion in surprise. How could he look up that much in about the fifteen minutes I was trying to escape? I nodded at Ciel to continue. "Where are you from?" "O-o-okinawa Japan." I saw his eyebrow raise. Then a thought acurred to me. Why does this place look so old fashioned? "Please explain what you mean." I looked back to Ciel with his head tilted in confusion. Crap, I said that out loud didnt I? "U-um what I ment w-was, that its very unusual to s-see this type of style, e-especially in the 21st c-century.." I saw both of Ciel's and Sebastion's eyes widen. "21'st century?" They both inquired. I nodded. They both looked very skeptical. "W-why do you guys look so confused?" I asked nervously. They both looked back at me. "Its 1874..." Sebastion trailed off. Huh? No way, this is not 1874, their probably just being mean. "Y-your k-kidding... r-right...?" I anxiously said. God I feel like Im gonna puke. I mean me going back in time is not totally impossible. I had heard Undertaker ramble about traveling in time and its reason why he Grell and William weren't at the district some times but I thought he was just crazy talking. When I get back Im gonna apologize to him...

"So your from the futue?... " I heard Ciel ask. I nervously nodded and he sighed. "Do you know how you got here?" I shrugged. Honestly I really dont know that much myself, but I have a feeling it had something to do with that ring... I hesitantly pointed to his blue ring and his eye followed my fingered. At first he looked surprised but he quikly composed himself. "Well since we are not totally sure about how you got here I will take you in as a new maid." he said exactly what I was dreading. I dont want to be a maid here... I dont want to be here at all... I miss Mao, Niomi, and Nell... I wonder how their doing... I hope Mao is trying to find a way to come get me...

"Sebastion, go and show her to a guest room and get her some maid uniforms. I feel she will be staying with us for a while. Oh and when your done introduce her to the other servants." he ordered. The tall man bowed and nodded towards me, signalling me to follow. I did so and we started down the long coridoor. opened the door that lead into my bedroom for now. "Ill will be back in a moment to deliver your new wordrobe. " he said and I nodded. I looked in the mirror and sighed at my appearence. My long white hair was in a messy bun because I was to lazy to deal with it yesterday. I was wearing one of my white mid theigh lenghthed dress with knee length socks. Over my dress was Mao's suit jacket and over my neck was my favorite blacked and white striped very long scarf and its ends met my knees. I sighed and looked a my very pale complexion, which unfortunately brings out my blood red eyes. They were one the things I hate about about my apearence, besides my hieght, which was about four foot ten. Mr. Tall walked back in with a bundle of what I can assume was maid uniforms. "Get dressed in this and meet me outside your bedroom." He ordered. I nodded timidly, till unnerved around him. After he left the room I got dressed in the black dress with a frilly white apron. I blanched, this is something I would see in a cosplay magazene. I put the frilly black and white head piece in my hair and went to meet . I walked out to see him smiling down at me. "Now that your dressed appropriately, we can have you introduced now." He said and walked away with me in tow.

"S-so um... W-what are the other s-servants like..?" I asked, curious of who Im working with. I hear sigh in irritation. "Idiotic" I stopped in surprise. So Mr. Tall didnt like them... I wonder... "What are you three doing slacking off?" he cut me from my thoughts. I hear gasps and a squeal. Mr. Tall sighed and moved aside so the other servants and I could see each other. There were to blonde males, one older than the other and a red haired lady with glasses. I bowed to them in respect. The boy and girl blushed for some raeson and the man smiled. The boy was the first one to step up. "Hi, Im Finny, the gardener, nice to meet you!" he said very energetically. Then the next was the man. "Im Bardroy, call me Bard. Im the chef." he out stretched his hand. I shook his and and it felt like a kitten shaking hands with a bear. Damn. Last the redhead stepped forward with a stumble. "Im Mey-Rin, head maid, nice to meet you." she smiled politley. I nodded and smiled timidly. "Im Hero, Im the new maid... nice to meet you all... I hope we all get along and become friends." The boy smiled even wider. "Oh my, your really cute." I blushed and nodded shyly.

Mr. Tall sighed and everyone except myself stood straighter. "Now that the introductions are done, I want you all to get back to work. Finny, Hero will be helping you untill she gets used to how things work around here." Finny smiled a bright smile and nodded while grabbing my hand. "Yes sir, Mr. Sebastion!" He said while dragging me outside to the garden. It was beautiful... Full of roses. It reminds me of Niomi's 18th birthday.

_'FLASH BACK'_

_ It was the day before Niomi's birthday and so far its been horrible for her. Her and her mother got into a very physical fight that I had to have Mao break up. Her mom disowned her for having a son and thought she was just a simple whore. She was recently living with me untill she could aford to live on her own.I sighed feeling bad for her because her mother only thought of as a prostitute and acted so cruel towards her. I sighed wondering what I should get Niomi for her birthday...Then I heard the door open and Niomi walk in with Nell. "Hey Hero.. " she said while she and Nell sat next to me on the couch. I smiled slightly. She smelt like roses, she loved them. Ever since she started living with me, she filled my house up with roses so that thats what all my house smelled like. I looke to see her carring a boquete of roses again. I sighed. "Hey Niomi... How are you today?" I asked. She smiled brightly but it never reached her eyes. "Im fine what about you?" She responded. "Im fine..." she nodded and all went quiet. I sighed and got up. I need to get some fresh air. The smell of roses are starting to make me feel nausiated. I got up and walked to the door. "Wherre are you going?" I hear her ask concerned. Its the last thing I want for her is to worry over me. "Im just gonna take a walk." she nodded "ok.." I left and started down my street. While Im out I should try to find Niomi something. I went to the markets and there was nothing there that Niomi would like. I spent hours and all I could find were stupid little things that Niomi wouldnt like, well she would if she thought we make me feel better, but I want to get her something I know she would love. I gave up and started to walk back home untill something caught my interest. I saw a house, and I dont know why Im so interested in it but something there just was luring me to it. It had a familiar smell to it. I saw a man in front of the pretty house. I walked up to him. _

_"Y-your house is p-pretty... " I muttered. He looked over at me and smiled. "Why thank you but Im selling it so its not gonna be mine for much longer. Suddenly I had a idea. "H-how much m-mister?" I asked. He looked at me in disbelief. "Dont you think you should check with your parents about getting a new house." I gave him a sad look, OH YES, THE GUILT TRIP. He sighed and shrugged. "A thousand dollars..." I nodded "I-Ill take it." He sighed down at me. "Look, I know-" I narrowed my eyes. "I c-can pay you r-right now" I said and his eyes widened. I pulled out my check book and sighned it and handed it him. The man smiled and nodded to me while digging in his pocket. He pulled out the keys and handed it to me mumbling "Have fun kid" walking away after handing me some paper work, which I put in my bag. I walked into the house using the keys to unlock the door. It was even prettier inside, spacious too. I walked around the house in approval. When I made it to the back door, my eyes widened in surprise yet astonishment. This is perfect._

_Next day..._

_ "Awww Hero~ can I take off the blind fold yet?" Niomi whined as I walked her towards her present. "No." I said for the millionth time. I saw her present and smiled to myself in pride. I hope she likes it. We walked in front of it and I placed the keys in her hand and pulled the blind fold off. I heard her gasp in awe as did Nell. She looked towards me nonbelievingly. I nodded to her and she smiled and walked to the door and opened it up and squealed at how cute it was while huggung me. Nell ran inside and looked around in amazment. Niomi looked around a bit more before walking in front of a screen door covered by curtains. I pulled off the curtains. "Happy birthday, Niomi." I smiled and she started to cry while running outside to back yard. There in the back yard was a beautiful garden full of various types of roses, the smell is what lured me in to this place. I knew she would love it. Out no were she leaped up and tackled me to the ground. "Thank you Hero... thank you so much... Its the best birthday present ever..." I silently hugged her back with a gentle smile. "Of course."_

_'END OF FLASH BACK'_

I sighed suddenly missing her and everyone else... Niomi was my first and only friend, I made by myself and she wasnt scared of what I was... I hope I can find a way to go back to the future and full fill my promise to her. Suddenly I felt myself being pulled some where. I was about to yell when I noticed it was just Finny and the others. What are they doing. "Lokk there, Sebastion is so focused and is being very carefull.. Do you know what that means?" Bard said. I tilted my head confused. "It means we will be having a guest!" Finny and Mey-Rin and I were still lost. "Annndd?" We asked. Bard smirked. "This is our time to shine. Prove ourselves to Sebastion!" He said energetically. The other two nodded. "Yes! Ill make the garden so pretty, the Queen herself would be jealous." Finny said. "I shall polish our good china and give 'em a nice shine yes!" Mey-Rin nodded. Bard smirked and put his hand on his arm. "Ill get make such a delicious meal everyone would be begg'n for seconds!" He exclaimed. Then they looked towards me and I sighed. "I-I will clean the e-every r-room and make it t-tidy... I guess?" They all nodded and the yelled out "Lets do it!:" Ahh man.. I have a bad feeling about this...

**Ok guys thats it for this chapter. Do you like Hero's nick name for Sebastion? ' .' Alwell. Umm so yeahh... Oh! Before I forget, pay attention to Hero's flash backs, Im not doing it to be random, their important. Well with that adios**

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! In this chapter Im having most of everything will be in Narrarater's POV. I felt like trying something new. Well enjoy more story!**

Narrator P.O.V

Hero sighed to herself in distain. Some how Bard had burned the meat that was suposed to be dinner for Ciel and the guest with a flameflower, Mey-Rin broke all the guest china, and Finny killed the garden. Sebastian was now giving everyone, except Hero, a disapproving frown that said he wanted to stangle them. Hero felt some what relieved that she wasnt at the other side of the frown, because out of all of three, Hero was the only one who had achieved their goal with sucess. Then something had caught her eye. An old man sipping tea... 'Was he there before? Mabe I could destract Sebastian long enough so the three could get away with out getting stangled.'

"U-um...Mr. Tall..." Sebastian looked back at her with a raised brow because of the nick name she gave him. "Yes, what is it Miss Hero?" Oh thank god. She seem's to be on his good side. "I-Iv'e never s-seen him b-before..." I said, pointing to old man. Sebastian sighed. "Yes, he wasnt there when we introduced you to the other servants. This is Tanaka, former head butler of the Phantomhive manor." he said. Hero nodded. "What does he do around here?" Sebastian look towards Tanaka. He didnt know what exactly the small man did. "He drinks tea... I suppose." he said watching said person drink tea. Then he looked like he had a idea. "Alright everyone, I know how we are going to save tonight. Listen and do as I say to the word." We all nodded and listened.

**Two hours and a half later...**

"I cant we made this place look so pretty in only two hours!" Finny exlaimed. Bard and Mey-Rin nodded in agreement. "Thats our Sebastian for ya!" Hero nodded and sighed, admiring the japanese stone garden. She also had a stone garden back her old home. It had been the place were she had found out Niomi had a son and met said boy.

_'FLASH BACK'_

_ Hero stood infront of the koy fish pond in her stone garden. "Hero!" she heard the voice of her friend Niomi. She turned around to be met with two pairs of brown eyes. Hero looked down at the youngest of the pair. "Who's the kid?" Hero asked. Niomi looked down at the boy and back up at Hero and smiled. "He's my son. His name is Nell, Ive told him alot about you." She said. Hero's widened. She never knew Niomi had a kid. "U-uh... Hi Nell." she said awkwardly. She had never had to deal with kids before so she was totally clueless as to what to say. "Nee-chan!" he squeal in happieness and run to her and gave her a bear hug. "Uhhh.. Im not..." Niomi laughed nervously. "He's always wanted to have a sister or brother so I when I told him about you, he assumed your were his big sister and since I wont be having another kid for while, I told him yes." _

_Hero sighed. "Well next time tell me that Im gonna a big sister." Niomi laughed and nodded. Nell looked up at Hero. "You awr so pwetty, just wike mommy said." Hero looked down surprised. _

_"T-thanks..." _

_"Now that all that's done with, lets go eat the picnic I made." Niomi said. Hero and Nelly nodded and followed Niomi to go sit some where._

_**10 minutes later**_

_"Oh my..." Niomi walked back outside from washing the dishes. There, the cutest that she would ever see, was Hero and Nell cuddling together in their sleep. Nelly admired Hero ever since she had mention said girls name. Niomi could understand why he admires Hero so much, after all she does too._

_'END OF FLASH BACK'_

Hero's P.O.V

"Places everyone! Our guest has just arrived." The other servants and I straightened our backs and stood in a line, while Sebastian went over to a carriage and opened a door for a man. The looked around in awe at stone garden. His eyes then landed on all of us. "Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, Mr. Damien. " Well all bowed. I felt his eyes linger on me, which in turn made me shutter.

"Mr. Damien, allow me to show you to the drawing room. The man laughed. "Oh hoho~ Of course. Its been a while since Ive seen the little earl." he said with an Italian accent. With that, the two walked inside, leaving the others and I standing outside. "We did it~!" they all cheered. Finny grabbed me and we started to dance around. I started to get the feeling of eyes watching me. After our little victory dance we went back inside. "Hero~!" Finny said happily while spinning around me. "What?" I asked. He smiled. "Thanks for saving us from Sebastian." he said. I nodded. "Your welcome..." "Miss Hero?" speak of the devil. "Please tell young master dinners ready" he said. I nodded and started up the stairs .

Ciel's P.O.V

"I want to exapand the work force of the-" "Your turn." I cut him off. It was clear that he was trying to scam me, Im not idiot. "U-h. Oh yes.." he spun the spinner and landed on two. He moved his piece to the lose your leg space. "You lose a leg." I inform. Mr. Damien looked tooken aback for a moment before he smiled nervously. "Oh, is there any way I could get it back?" I shook my head. "Once something has been lost, you can never gain it back." Mr. Damien leaned back laughing nervously. "Oh my, what a gruesome game.." Just then Hero came through the door. i narrowed my eyes at her. I didnt like or forget her dancing with Finny, and I dont know why it annoyed me. I looked back to see Damien leering at the maid. I glared at him and Hero started to twiddle her thumbs nervously. "U-um.. Y-y-young m-master... Dinner is r-ready..." she said. I nodded. "We'll continue the game after dinner." I said. I heard Damien mutter something about me being childish. "What was that?" I ask and the man sputtered something but I didnt care to listen.I sighed at his poor excuse that he conjured up. "You know we kids are, we like to games." i said and he agreed annoyed. After that we walked out the drawing to follow Hero.

Narrrator P.O.V

Damien laughed in delight of how they were really giving the Phantomhive welcome. Then Sebastian walked in laying out dishes of raw meat. "From our own chef Bard, I give Don Buri." he stated. The two males at the table gave the meat a questioning look. Hero recognized the dish and nodded in approval. She like that dish, she used to make it for Niomi, Nell, and herself. "DonBuri is a japanese dish that owners would give to workers, to show grattitude gor their hard work. That is the dish of DonBuri." Sebastian exlaimed. Damien smiled and started to dig in,happy with the explanation.

"Here we have some italian wine, served by our maid." Mey-Rin walked in with a cart, slightly stumbling. Sebstian leaned into her ear. "What are you doing, pour the wine." he said and Mey-Rin blushed while stumbling up to the table. She started to pour the wine, missing the cup comlpletely and staining the table cloth. Before anyone could blink, Sebastion slid the table cloth off the table with out knocking or moving anything. Everyone looked on amazed, except for Damien, who was currently stuffing his face.

Damien looked up to see the missing table cloth. "I spotted a tiny stain on the table cloth, so I had it removed. Please, continue to enjoy your dinner." Ciel said. Damien laughed. "Indeed the Phantomhive hospitality!" he chuckled.

**15 Minutes later...**

Ciel and Damien were seated in the drawing room continuing the game. Damien seemed raelly annoyed now. "I have to leave you see, I have other appointments so-" "Cancle them" Ciel cut him off. Damien sighed. "Can I use your telephone?" Ciel nodded and the man left the room. "Sebastian.." said butler walked in. "Yes young master?" Ciel smirked. "Make sure our guest gets the full Phantomhive hospitality." Sebastian's eyes flashed pink. "Yes young master."

Hero P.O.V

I was walking to the drawing room to talk to Ciel about how long I would be staying here and I started to get that iffy feeling I got around Sebastain. Im really curious to what he is, he is deffinatley not human, I know that for sure. Ive got a feeling I know what he is, but I will not use my power to fullfill my curiosity. I saw Sebastian walk out of the drawing room. He turned to me and smiled creepily. I

backed up and turned around, suddenly feeling nautious. I didnt want to go around Sebastian anymore tonight because I felt an malicious essance around him that made a bile in my throat. I walked into my room and saw something on my bed.

It was a photo of my friends and I. It had Mao with his black hair slicked back and he was wearing a black suit. All the dark colors on him made his purple eyes stand out. Then there was Aito leaning on him with a wide grin. Her bubble gum pink hair swept into a low ponytail that went over her shoulder. She was wearing a pretty green dress that went up to her neck with no sleeves and her dusty yellow eyes shining with happiness. There was also Niomi. Her green hair was pulled into a messy bun and she was wearin a spegetti strapped orange dress, her brown eyes showing false to her was Nell in a blue shirt with brown green hair was messy and his eyes were full of excitement. I looked at myself in the middle with annoyance obvious in my red eyes. My white hair was let loose and was sprawled every where. I was wearing a plain white scarf, a red tank top that has the number 12 on them in thick numbers, and I was wearing black shorts. I was leaning on Nells head and giving the camera a pointed look. I sighed, sad. I miss everyone.

I slowly slid down on my kept staring at the photo, reminicing when all of us would go out and a have so much fun. I was almost asleep when a thought accured. Where did the photo come from?

**'Oh snap. Where did it come from? Well find out. Oh and I think I might do a flash back of hero's past with her friends and how important they are to her. Also I tried to do something new with the whole narrators POV so please no flame. Well I hope you enjoyed this, dont be afraid to PM me if you have any questions. Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys! I want to again thank Tohru15 and Paxloria for being awesome reviewers and giving me great tips. So yeah... By the way, this story might have a rating change so... Ok lets get this story started.**

Hero P.O.V

When I had woken the next morning I had asked around the manor if anyone had a put a picture on my bed, to which everyone replied a confused negative. Thats when Ciel called me into his office to descuss why I was borthering the other people. "I-I had f-f-found this p-photo o-on my bed last night. I dont r-remember if I had it on me w-when I was back in my time, so m-mabe I thought if one the other servants f-found it and saw me in it so they put in my r-room... They s-said that t-they h-had'nt seen a-anything of the s-s-sort..." Ciel raised his eyebrow, and leaned his head on his intertwined fingers. "May I see it?" he asked. I nodded and handed it to him.

Ciel P.O.V

She handed me the picture and I took it and looked at the content. There was a man that looked slightly like Sebastian, except for the fact that the man in the photo had purple eyes instead of red. Next to him was a pink haired girl with amber eyes and a stupid smile. There was also two people that had the same features. The older one was a tall girl with her green hair in a weird arrangement, she had fake happiness in her brown eyes. Next to her was a little boy with a happy smile and messy green hair. He reminds me of myself when I was younger. Then as soon as my eyes landed on a a cute girl with red eyes and white hair, my heart skipped a beat. Is that Hero? I looked up from the picture to Hero and back is Hero, her clothing are really weird though. Wait!- Did I just call her cute? Whats wrong with me? I shook my head and looked back down at the pictures. Hero was leaning on the little green haired boys head. I sighed, these must be her friends.

I handed her picture back and leaned back in my chair. I was really curious about her, especially since Sebastian told me about how she figured out Sebastian was a demon, or was suspicious of it. "Hero, I need to do a back round check on you, since you will be working here." I said and she looked down. "I-I... Umm... I-If I do t-tell you, y-you have to t-tell me about y-yourself..." she bargained. "Fair enough." she nodded and took a deep breath. "W-when I was a kid, I w-was very h-happy... My f-f-family was well of and my p-parents loved me... My o-older s-s-siblings didnt though. My sister, Mio-nee h-had some s-sort of grudge a-against me and I didnt k-know what it was that I did, b-but my brother Ryo-Nee, loved s-sister very much and wanted to p-please her so he s-started h-h-hating me too..." she paused. and curled her legs up on the chair she was sitting on and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"M-mama and P-papa said that they were j-just going t-through a phase... I d-didnt believe t-them though, because if it was j-just a p-phase, they would've p-protected me... They would've saved m-mama and papa... But t-they d-didnt. They left us all a-alone... Why w-would they do that to m-me?..." she said while her voice cracking while putting head in her knees. I lost my voice, I dont know what to say.

"Then a man... he e-expeiremented on m-me for t-three years... They were p-painful years and even n-now... I-I dont k-know how I e-escaped, but I-Im happy I d-did... After I l-left, I met N-Niomi, Aito, and Mao... my b-best f-friends... I... they t-took me in a-and after that we b-became good f-friends... After that e-everything went well...u-untill Mao and Aito brung m-me to L-london... Thats w-when I s-some how got t-transported here..."

I nodded, her past reminds me of my own... "Y-your turn" she said. I sighed, I forgot about that. "When I was young, my parents were killed and my home was burned down..." I closed my eyes, the horrible memories coming back. "I was forced into slavery and branded. Then just like you, I escaped. After that, I continued my family's bussiness." I finished and she narrowed her eyes at me. She got up and leaned close to me and examined my face. I felt heat heat creep onto my face at her closeness. Her hand reached up and stroked my cheek. I felt something come off and my eyes widened and hers did aswell. She took off my eyepatch and saw the contract. "My, it seems young master has let a measly little reaper past your deffences." I see Sebastian say behind Hero. Reaper? Hero's a reaper? "You didnt add that any where in your story." I gave her a pointed look and she glared at me, which surpised me because she had seemed to be a very stoic person. "A-and you d-didnt say a-anything about you m-making a d-deal with a d-d-demon ." she countered. Touch'e.

I glared right back at her with nothing to say. "What shall we do with her, young master?" I sighed. "Ill keep her around... she might prove to be usefull." Hero's eyes widened. "B-but I-I cant! I n-need to g-get back t-to my own t-time soon." she said. Why is she so persistent on going back? "Well your going to stay. No buts allowed." I firmly stated and Hero looked like she was about to cry and I instantly felt bad. What am I saying?! I hope she does cry... Wait I take that back- what is _wrong_ with me?

"Young Master, I first came here to inform you that every guest to meeting is now present, it's time for you to join them" he stated with a smile. I sighed and nodded. "Hero keep my company." I look over to her to see that she had her back to me.

"I-Im sorry b-but I cant r-right n-now, I-I have c-chores to d-do..." and with that she bowed to me. "M-my apologies y-young m-m-master..."

then she walked out. I dont know why but the way she acted, it hurt my feelings a little bit. Stupid girl, I dont like her.

"Lets go Sebastian." I said and walked out my office door, headed to the meeting. "Young master, you seemed bothered with what Miss Hero had said." I snapped back at him and glared. "That is none of your business." all he did was smirk in return. We finally stopped outside the room were the meeting was being held. Sebastian opened the door and I walked in to the darkened room. "Its wonderful to see you again, little earl." I looked over at Lau. I nodded to him in adknolegment and sat down. "What new products have you produced this time?" I looked over to the fat man eating something I couldnt recognize.

"In all do time." said Lau, with that stupid grin on, like always. "I dont think you opening a new company store in Cresent village is a good idea, it will run out of business because the town is so poor." said a dark haired man.

"What do you think?" Lau said. I nodded and sighed. "Im still going along with it." the man glared at me "Dont be stupid. You wont make any profits" the man said. I sighed. "Opening a new store there to get more money isnt why Im doing it..." I slightly leaned on my chair and smirked again. I The man looked confused "Why then?" he asked. "I leaned forward in my seat. "To catch a little rat that has been dealing drugs over there." I answered. The man looked taken back for a second before smiling nervously. "You wouldnt go through all the trouble for some thing like that, would you?" my smirk widened "Of course I would."

Hero P.O.V

I sighed as I walked outside to go help Finny with the garden.. I looked and saw him cutting off all the roses. I sighed and went over to stop him then I stopped when he looked back me with a huge grin. At that moment, I saw Nell. I After I had gotten Niomi the house, he cutting roses off the rose bush. When I called him he looked back with that same wide grin Finny had. Niomi wasnt home and when he found what had done, he was upset that he cut up his moms favorite flowers. I decided to help him out and made it like boquet so he wouldnt get in trouble. When Niomi came back he went and handed her the pretty boquet of roses, which Niomi put in a vace that was in her room. I timidly smiled could do the same for Finny. I started to walk towards him.

"Finny, y-your cutting off t-too m-many roses" I informed him. He looked back and his happy look changed to a surpised and worriedd one. "Oh no! Mr. Sebastian would so mad at me." I sat beside him and patted his back. "I g-got an idea. W-why dont you make this i-into a boquet for the d-d-dining hall?" I asked. At first, he looked confused, then his confusion turned to happy smile. "Ok!" he cheered. I instucted him and he made a couple of mistakes, but the boquet looked beautiful. Finny smiled and turned to me and handed it to me. "Here Hero!" I looked at him with disbelief. "U-um Finny, w-why are you giving this t-to me?" I asked. He blushed and looked down, and right when he was about to say something, a hand was placed on my shoulder. "Miss Hero, young master would like to see you." Mr. Tall said. I nodded and started towards the door of the mansion.

Once I got in I started up the steps. What does he want?... Mabe he changed his mind and decided to let me go and find a way home. With that thought in mind I walk faster and made it to the hallway, where his office was. I almost reached his door when I felt something cover my mouth and I started to get dizzy. Then I slipped into darkness. Whats going on... Ciel...

Ciel P.O.V

After the meeting ended I sent all my _guest_ away and came back to my office. I started to work on the papers I had neglected when I called Hero in to talk. "Oh my.." I hear Sebastian say. I looked over to him looking out the window with a smirk. "What is it?'" I asked. "Oh its nothing young master... I just never thought Miss Hero and Finny were together, thats all.." My eyes widened and looked out the same window he was looking out of. There was Hero sitting close to Finny, way too close. Finny was making something and he kept messing up from the looks of it. Hero took his hands and guided them to move in a certain way... Why does she spend time with him and not me... More importantly, why do I care? "Sebastian, fetch Hero for me." I ordered. "Yes my lord." he bowede and left the room. I sneered at the window and turned away, now in a even bad mood. I sighed, feeling curious of whats going on now I looked back out the window. I after I did, I felt something cover my mouth. My vision started to fade and a thought accured to me. I sent for Hero and now she's coming here... Damn. Hero, please disobey my orders.

**this story has my own twist in it, and he is jealous of Finny. So yep, he found out what Hero was and such... There will be some one sided Herox Finny fluff.** **Oh and since I get out of high school at 4:02 and get home around 5:00, updates might be a little slower than usuall so I dont know. And this may not seem to be with the plot but after the next chapter, it will be how its like with Hero living with Ciel and then later they meet aloise so all this is after the whole 1st season. ... If you have any questions Pm me or write it in your reviews. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I know there has been some confusion about what Ciel is gonna be, a Demon or Human, Ive decided that he's gonna be a human. Sorry about the confusion and the slower update. Loves ya and enjoy~!**

Ciel P.O.V

My eyes fluttered open to see a dimly lit room. I tried to get up to feel restrained. I looked down and saw my arms tied up and something white on my lap. My eyes widened as I really took notice of what- or _who_ it was. "Hero.." I heard a mewl in response. "Hero?.." I said again to get her up. I started rolling back and forth to shake her up. This was a success because she turned to me and opened her ruby eyes. "C-ciel..." I didnt say anything, to awe struck about how beautiful and so_ right_ it sounded for her to say my name, and more strucked about why I was thinking this. "Are y-you ok..?" I hear her mutter. I sighed. "Yes, Im fine... Are you ok?" I asked. My mind started to be filled with Hero being trapped with a bunch of men, I hope thats not what happened.

"Y-yes, master... I-Im.. I-I... Im fine." I easily caught her lie. "Dont lie to your master. What happened to you?" I asked, my anger slowly starting to get the better of me. Why do I care? Isnt she supposed to be another pawn? "I-I.. I saw him... my b-brother, Ryo."

My eyes widened and my heart filled with relief that she wasnt hurt... Well.. I dont know, she might be hurting mentally... "How... Why was he here? Did you get to talk to him?" She shook her head. "No, I dont know, it looked like he was making a deal with some men... I didnt get to talk to him, I dont think he even noticed me..." she said sadly. "Hero..." I was never good with conforting so I just leaned my head on hers to let her know that its ok.

The sound of a door opening broke us apart. "My my my... Little earl.. Did I not warn you about building a new store in Cresent Village?" I heard a familiar man's voice say with amusement. "So I was correct, you were the one dealing drugs, Francis." I said. The dark haired man stepped into the light along with someone else, then I heard Hero gasp. "Ryo..." she whispered. "Ryo... h-h-help us..." the man with raven hair in a low pony tail looked saddened, but he quickly lost that expression and put on a smug smirk. "Beloved Mio will be pleased so~ Ahhh~..." He said. I scowled at him. Isnt he worried about Hero?

"Not so fast sir, we have a deal. First you kill the boy, _then_ you can have the girl." Ryo sighed and nodded, putting a sadistic smile on. "Oh, well this should be easy then. Oh! I know! I could kill both of them and my love wil be even more pleased that she doesnt have to get her hands dirty!~" he said very estatically. My glare intensified at him. He was planning to kill his little sister, whom he is supposed to protect? Hero... I looked down at her to see an stoic face with eyes that held betrayal. "R-ryo-nee... w-why?" "I never wanted to hurt you but... Im in love with Mio and Ill do what ever she wants... and this is it... So if killing you makes her happy... I shall do it, but before I end you, I feel you should know that it was us that killed Mother and Father. We informed the demon doctor of our plan for and he happily obliged. We thought after he was done with his expeiriments, he'd end you... We never expected you to escape, neverless go back in time..." I saw Hero's eyes widen. "Ryo- Nee... Y-your my b-brother... I- I dont u-understand why... W-why?.." she trailed off. Ryo sighed and looked away. "Mother and Father... after having us as their children for 145 years and we had no winged skull with a crown tatoos that supposed to be a sign of the next ruler to be, and they wanted a baby. They kept trying and trying, yet Mother could not get pregnant, so they considered having Mio as the next in line to rule.. That is until Mother became pregnant with you.. You were born and you had the tatoo and thats when you were declaired next in line. Mio loves you but she wants to rule and what she wants to do once she gets that power is not what you or anyone else, even I, want. We know you, and you wont let that happen and you will accept what you are and your powers to fight back so thats why... thats why we have to kill you." he said. Hero sat ther unblinking unmoving, I started to get worried. "Just what does she intend to do." my eyes widened at the sharp and mature tone she used. I looked over to that her expression matched her voice. This was the first time Ive ever heard her talk with out a single stutter. Ryo chuckled. "I dont really know my self but, someone as power craved as her isnt fit to rule." Hero narrowed her eyes. "Then why are you following her?" Ryo gave her a gentle smile. "Because I love her." Hero sighed and nodded in understanding. She looked up to me and then back at Ryo. "Ryo-Nee... When we meet again, only one of us will be walking away"

My eyes widened again. Was she planning to die? "I will get my revenge... Not now but we are prepared to die..."

"Hero! You will not be dying or fighting anyone! I will not allow it!" I finally found my voice. Ryo snapped his head to me and glared. "Shut up!" then he pulled out a gun and shot it. I closed my eyes, ready for the pain to come, but it didnt. I opened my eyes to see Hero covering me, her midsection bloody. "Hero! Hero, why did you do that? Hero dont you dare die, follow this order and do not die!" I dont know why I care but right now my heart feels like its being shattered. Hero fell to her side with thud. "N-now... Now, Im not ready to die... or kill you, so walk away... leave for now." she said. Ryo sighed in disapointment. "Well if you werent a reaper, the poison in the bullet wouldve killed you. But we cant..." *_BANG*_ Is all I heard before I felt a rushing pain going through my chest, then I too, fell to the ground. "say the same for him." I looked over to see Hero now hovering over me with worried eyes. "Ciel! Ciel... dont die, stay with me..." slowly everything I was hearing, seeing was fading to the darkness of shadows..

Narrator P.O.V

Hero propped the fallen boy against the nearest wall and snarled at her blood. **"Wareware wa, kare o shinai shinu junbi ga dekita toki no ot****ōto wa, watashi wa anata o suru itta! Kare wa, kore to wa mattaku kankei nakatta! Wareware wa,-ji au tokiniha, byōki wa anata to imōto wa watashi ga kanjita 10-bai no itami o kanjiru to mada kanji o kakuninshitekudasai! Watashi wa, wareware wa futatabi au hi made toho suru mono ni narimasu.****" (translation:**_**Brother, I told you to when we're ready to die, not him! He had NOTHING to do with this! Next time we meet, Ill make sure you and sister feel ten times the pain I felt and still feel! I will be the one to walk away the day we meet again.)**_ Ryo laughed. **"Wareware wa, watashitachi no haha kokugo de hanasu? Watashi wa hont****ōni anata ga sono okotta nodeshou ka? Hahaha! ****〜 ****Im****ōto no hīrō, Imu mōshiwakearimasen watashi wa anata no koibito o koroshitaga, kore wa anata ga watashi o korosu to kyōhaku suru toki ni nani ga okoru kadesu.****" (translation:**_**Speaking in our native language are we? Did I really get you that angry? Hahaha!~ Little sister Hero, Im sorry I killed your lover but this is what happens when you threaten to kill mine.) **_Just then Ryo and Francis was hit with tons of silver wear, Francis dropped to the floor with a knife sticking out of his head while Ryo held his face angrily "Oh my, it seems Im late. Young Mater is dying from simple gun shot. For a reaper, my good sir, you are just simply too un _original._ As for you Miss Hero, you have stained your uniform so now I have to get the stains out. Oh dear, how troublesome, everything I prepared for today has gone to waste" "MY EYE! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"Hero sighed and looked up to meet the demons eyes. "Sebastian, Ciel was shot with a poison bullet, we need to get him somewhere safe so we can heal him." Sebastian's eyes widened a bit because of her tone and her not stuttering but he still smirked. "Of course..." with that he picked Hero and Ciel up and stepped up to a window, preparing to jump. "Miss Hero, put some pressure on his adominem so he doesnt bleed out too hard." Hero nodded and did what was told. After getting her hands settled on Ciel's midsection, she looked back to her brother in sadness.** "Sayonara aniki, wareware wa tsugi au toki wa, sore ga saigo kamo shirenai... Watashi ga yakusoku o rik****ō shita toki, watashi wa fukushū o shutoku shimasuga, sonogo, watashi wa kazoku no yō ni, anata to ojisanto issho ni kurasu koto o negatte imasu... Tsuitachi.****"(translation:**_**Good bye big brother, next time we meet, it might be the last... When I have fulfilled my promise, I'll get revenge, but after that, I hope to live with you and big sister as a family... One day.)**_

**Yes its a short chapter. but hey, this means next chapter will be longer and stuff. So yeah recap: Hero's brother and sister masacred her parents and set her up to be expeirimented on. Why? Because Ryo is love with Mio and Mio wants power. Yes Ciel is dying, wonder whats gonna happen? Lol well find out YOLO. Oh and yes, I put some japanese in here cause Hero will sometimes speak in japanese cause ya know, she's japanese and I wanted to show that, but I made sure to put in translation. Dont worry, there wont be alot except for a couple of phrases here and there but I will put translation and they wont be paragraphs. Well I hope you enjoyed. Sayonara!~**


	6. Chapter 6

** Yo! Ahhh~! Three day weekend rfor me and Im in a good mood~! Well any ways, Ive been writing in the chapters in my journal so there will be less mistakes but they will still come up. Well I hope you enjoy meh story!**

Hero frowned while waiting outside Ciel's door, waiting for him to come out and tell her that it was pointless to worry about him cause he was going to be fine anyways. When hours past and there was no noise in the room Ciel was occupied in and Ciel hadnt woken up, the thought of him coming out and acting arrogant left her mind and she became more worried. Even more hours passed and the white hair girl started to pace the hall in her anxiousness, when finally the butler in black stepped into the quiet hallway with her with an unreadable expression that held a some what disapointed look. Hero looked up to him in confusion and hope.

"Young Master , unfortunately, has passed away..." Hero's eyes widened and her heart clenched. "S-sebastian... p-p-please do not lie t-to m-m-me..." Sebastian looked down at her with a firm look."I do not lie Miss Hero." Hero looked into his eyes and saw what looked like sadness. Hero backed up when her heart gave a painful clenched. Why did she care? She could go back home now. She she nodded her head and shook off her feelings of sadness and thought back to why he was holding such feelings. 'Sebastian couldnt be sad that Ciel died... Could he?'

"S-sebastian... I-Im sorry... a-about C-c-ciel... W-was he... y-y-your f-f-f-friend m-mabe?" she said. Sebastian's eyes widened and he smiled at her. "In a way yes, I was certainly never bored with this never said any of this out loud and I suppose you wont tell any one but I guess I grew attatched to Young master and this place even though humans irritate me to no end. When you came, young master had taken a liking to you and I was very interested on when he was going to realize he loved you. I was going to tease him when he would be flustered when you would hug him or talk to him, giving hints of your feelings." Through out Sebastians talking, Hero had blushed a deep scarlet shade. She looked back at Sebastian in loved her... for some reason, it made her really giddy and sad. She may feel the same because it would explain her weird Sebastian... he was there to protect his 'friend' and was always so kind to him, even though it was apart of his contract to do so, it still is how she imagined her dream Ni-san

"You talk like he was your little pet or something..." Sebastian chuckled. "I always did want a little cat." Hero looked down.. 'He would be a good master.' "Thank you Miss Hero." Hero's eyes widened. She said that out loud didnt she?

"U-uh your w-welcome... Im a l-l-little envious... I-I-Ive a-always w-w-wanted a b-b-brother l-l-like you... Some o-one to p-p-protect me..." Sebastian looked down and did something unexpected. He hugged Hero, in confort. "I know that this is strange for you to feel sadness for someone whom youve barely known... You and Young master are how they say, 'destined lovers'...Also even though it has been a short amount of time, in a way I see you as my cute cat, your certainly elegant and beautiful like one, but I dont know if your clever like one though." he said and Hero sighed and hugged him back. "That d-d-destined l-l-l-love thing m-might e-explain t-things.. A-and Im g-glad you d-d-didnt say Im l-like a d-d-dog... I love c-cats." Sebastian smiled in delight. "Finally someone who understands cats superiority." Hero nodded. Even though their conversation is a somewhat light one, Hero couldnt shake the sad feeling she had, though. " ...C-cant we s-s-still save him?" Sebastian thought about it for a moment but nodded. "I could make him a demon like myself, but I wouldnt get his soul." he said and Hero looked down. "I d-dont think y-you would get his s-s-soul either w-w-way now because he's d-d-d-dead and you didnt a-a-accomplish your end of the d-deal, but you w-wont get b-b-bored easily, if you m-m-m-make him into a d-d-d-demon..." Sebastian seem to think for a moment. "He also wouldnt be fulfilling his end of the deal. Ill have to serve him again and with nothing to gain." Hero sighed. "W-why not? Ok h-h-how about t-this... Y-you revive h-him and I-Ill help y-y-you take care of h-h-him." Sebastian smiled and shook his head. "Well how about this... Ive been quite hungry and if I do save young master he will not allow me to go out and feed, so in return you will retrieve me a soul. Usually I would take the souls of my contracters, but considering you dont have one, this will do." Hero looked towards the Ciel's door and then looked back at Sebastian with unsertaincy, but nodded. 'Why am I even doing this? I mean even though the soul Ill give Sebastian would be on the to die list, its wasting my time, I couldve been gone by now... Mabe I do feel for him...NO! No no no no no! Its just my pride. My brother killed him so its my job to save him so my family name isnt as tarnished as it already is.. Yes... thats it.'

_**2 hour time skip**_

Hero's P.O.V

I sighed shakely and paced even more after Sebastian walked back in Ciel's room to revive said person. I dont know why my heart is clenching, but I really dont like it. It had been two hours and there hadnt been any noise except my pacing feet. The door finally opened and a boy that looked like Ciel walked out and turned to me, with glowing red eyes.I felt over whelming happiness to see him walking with his cold look. Sebastian walked out with a smile. "I have completed my end of the deal, your turn." when Sebastian spoke those words Ciel's expression went from surprised to angry and sad. Ciel walked towards me and raised his hand. *SMACK* I looked back over to Ciel. Did he just slap me? "W-w-w-why did-" "Why would you make a deal with him to bring me back to life!? Do know what exactly he charges?" I nodded and looked down. "Why would you make the deal then!?" I sighed. "I-I-Im sorry, I-I-I-I just...-" "There is no excuse!" he cut me off again. I looked back up towards him with a glare. "I dont h-have a s-s-soul for him to t-take so Ill be f-fine, but I r-ruined your l-life, for that I a-a-apologize, but your t-time hasnt come y-y-yet." Ciel looked away from and over to for confirmation. The man nodded as an answer. Ciel looked back at me with relief. What is he reliefed about.

"What are you going to give him?" Ciel asked. I sighed and turned away from him and started walking to my room, ignoring his question. How would Ciel think of me if he knew I was giving someone elses soul to for his revival. I reached my room and flopped down onto my bed and sighed. I looked over and saw my clothing from where I first camre here. I got up and started to change into them. I looked at myself in the mirror and pulled out my family heir loom that I always kept hidden in my shirt. The red rubied necklace started glowing and became a mask and I put it on just in case something happens, no one saw my face. Last thing I need is to be stuck back in time and being wanted. With that last thought, I went to go find a evil soul on the to die list.

_**6 Minutes later**_

Ciel P.O.V

I walked back into my room to think about what kind of deal Sebastian and Hero made. "Sebastian... what was the deal you and Hero made." Sebastian smirked . " In return of your revival, she has to retrieve me a soul." I nodded. Why couldnt of she just tell thats what happen? "Why would she have you save me? She couldve just left me, she must hate me so I cant comprehend why she did what she did.." I mumbled and Sebastian chuckled. "The same reason why you kept her here. You fell in love at first sight my lord." my eyes widened. Im in love? It might be possible. "What does that even mean?" I said. Sebastian leaned down next me. "It means that she is in love with you." my eyes widened. I dont know why but I feel warm and its really annoying.

"I recramend that you make sure that you make her yours before some else does. Miss Hero is special and more than likely, she'll be willing to become yours." Sebastian said. I nodded. My stomach flipped when I relized what Sebastian said was true. I am in love with Hero and its why I was angry that she made a deal with Sebastian, but there is one thing in the way of her becoming mine. "Yes... I shall do that... But what of Elizebeth?" Sebastian stopped smiling and tilted his head. "Young Master, I thought it was obvious... Call off the engagement with Lady Elizebeth." I sighed and put my head down and nodded. Of course, why did I even enquire? Ill shall make an opiontment with my Aunt soon. I sat there for awhile before a thought came to my mind. Hero is going out to get a soul... she could be in trouble!

"Sebastian, we need to find Hero!-" "I-I-I-Im here..." her soft voice cut me off. I sighed in relief when I saw her walk in with no scratches or injuries. "Hero..." Hero looked down and walked over and handed Sebastian a cloth covering sometthing, in turn Sebastian smiled and nodded. It must be the soul she promised. "Young Master, may I be excused?" he asked. I sighed and nodded and with my permission he walked out of the room, leaving Hero and I.

"Hero, I apologize for slapping you and acting so harsh, but understand, I was angry that you almost ruined your life like I did mine." Hero looked at me with a smile and walked up to me. "I know and Im sorry for that... told me something that was completely true and it explains alot of things... Im just waiting for the moment when I can say it, and Im glad your still here to hear it.." she said and hugged me, making me blush but I slowly hugged her back. Ill be there for her when she's ready to say what ever it is.

"Me too." I said. Tonight was the first time in a long while I smiled.

_**12 month EPICALLY AWESOME time skip**_

I sighed as I paced around the room. Today was horrible for me. First,Grell came in for the date I had promised him with Sebastian a long time ago and now said person is gone. Second, Finny has been following Hero around like a love sick puppy, while Im in this boring office doing paper work. Third, ever since I had become a demon, I have been having horrible head aches. Fourth, all this damn paper work! Over the months, I had managed to break of my engagement with out being stangled or with out Hero getting strangled by my former fiance. Also I have her sleep with me every night to let Finnian know she's mine.

Speaking of Hero, I was going to tell her of my feelings today... I hate being so easily swayed by her and I hate it even more that she gets mad that I make attempts to court her, it makes me doubtful that she feels the same. I shook my head at my stupidity. She will never leave because she belongs to me and only me. I sighed and sat down on my chair, contemplating on what I should do, leave and find Hero, or have Hero come to me.

I decided on the latter and rung a bell. Six minutes later someone knocked. "Come in." I said. The blonde that Im in a particuarlly in sour mood with came in with my white haired maid. "Yes Master Ciel?" Finnian asked. I smirked and nodded to Hero. "Never mind, it seems she's already here." I said and Finny looked from me to Hero and back again. "U-um.." I sighed and leaned my head on my hand. "You may go, but Hero come and sit down..." she nodded and did so after the blonde left.

"Hero-" "Ciel-" we both said at the same time. I nodded to her, telling her to go first. "I-I-I-I think that I-I-Im going to t-tell you... you k-know about w-what we talked a-a-about..." I nodded and leaned forward. "I-I-I-I-I-I... I-I-I... I L-lo-l-l-love... Iloveyou..." she stuttered too hard in the beginning and said it too fast in the end for me to understand what she was talking about. "Hero, can you tell me at a slower pace again, I couldnt understand what you were talking about." Hero blushed and got up. "I-I-I-I can s-s-show you.." she motioned for me to come over, which I did. I walked up and looked down at her fidgeting figure. Me being taller than her by almost a head was always something I always held over her when we would argue. Hero looked up at me and blushed even harder. Whats wrong with her? Is she sick? I was about to ask her about it when something warm pressed against my lips.

My eyes widened at this and then looking at her closed ones, I soon followed suit. I kissed her back and soon I had her sitting on top of my desk. We continued for a while longer before we broke for air. Hero blushed while breathing raggedly. "Im supposing this what you wanted to tell me." she nodded. "I-I love y-you." she said. I smirked and kissed her. "I love you too. You have a very interesting way of telling me things like this, I like it though, you should do it more." I said and Hero blushed and looked up at me with a rare grin.

I leaned down and we started to kiss again. This time it wasnt chaste and soft, it was rough and Hero seemed to be very lost and confused as of what to do, but soon caught on. I picked her up and I sat down on my chair and sat her on my lap. She encircled herr arms around my neck to draw me in closer. I leaned into her as she caressed my face. "Hero, I command you to become my fiance and mine and only mine for enternity." I said while blushing. Im finally able to do this. Hero nodded. I leaned down again and kissed her.

"Oh Hero! I knew you liked this brat but I didnt think it was to this extent!~" said an annoyanly familiar voice. Hero turned around with a red face. "G-grell, its g-good to see y-you, though y-you came at the w-wrong moment." she said. Sebastian came in aswell and Grell kissed him then turned back to our- or- my shocked expression. "Well thats me for you!~" he said. Sebastian walked over to us and smirked. "Congradulations, my lord and mistress." Hero abd I turned to each other and sighed. We are never going to hear the end of this.

** Oh my chair, this took forever!~ It took me three days to finish this but its finally done, mabe with some faults like mabe Ciel might seem a little OOC but ya know... stuff. Well other wise I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
